1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pinion carrier for an automatic transmission, and more particularly to such a carrier having a series of structural support posts welded in place to join a hub and a face plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic transmissions for motor vehicles commonly use torque converter couplings with planetary gear units, which produce multiple forward gears and a reverse drive, depending on the design, by simultaneously engaging or locking various control elements of the planetary gear unit.
A simple planetary gear unit includes a sun gear, a ring gear, and a carrier, which supports a plurality of shafts on which are mounted planet pinions. The planetary pinion carrier provides the structure to carry torque through the pinion gears and shafts to an output member, and therefore must be rigid enough to provide gear location without deflection.